Star Wars: Double Empires
by Shirakumo
Summary: After the Shu-Torun War, a failed assassination to Emperor Palpatine led Darth Vader into the Unknown Region of the galaxy and discovered another powerful but corrupted ancient Empire. (This fiction has two parts. Part I's title is Red-eyed Assassin. Part II's title is The Last Partas)
1. Part I: Red-eyed Assassin - Prologue

**Hello, everyone. After watching Akame Ga Kill! anime and manga several years ago, I had an idea to write a crossover fanfiction of Star Wars and ****Akame Ga Kill! I also read ****PixelMixer's Empires Collide and DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero's Chasing the Sun. They are both interesting stories and gave me some guidance on how to make my story more interesting.**** The story begins just after the Shu-Torun War in Star Wars Canon and Esdeath just finished the war with the Northern Tribe in Akame Ga Kill!. In Part I, Red-eyed Assassin, Darth Vader is the hero and Akame is the heroine.**

**I don't own Star Wars, Akame Ga Kill!, Akame Ga Kill! Zero, or Hinowa Ga Crush!**

**All rights belong to Lucasfilm and Takashiro**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far,

far away….

* * *

(Opening Crawl)

** Star  
****Wars**

**Double Empires**

**Part I**

** RED-EYED ASSASSIN**

**It's a troublous time. The Empire's ultimate peacekeeping force,  
****the Death Star was destroyed by the Rebels.  
Without this deterrent, ****the rule of the Empire is in danger!  
****After he was demoted by the Emperor  
due to his responsibility to the destruction of the Death Star.  
Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith was always searching for  
the pilot who destroyed the Death Star with a single X-wing fighter.  
****With the help of bounty hunters and Dr. Aphra.  
Vader discovered the pilot was his son, Luke Skywalker.  
Vader was angered that the Emperor cheated him  
that he killed his wife Padme, so he decided to avenge.  
****He then regained his trust of the Emperor in the next Shu-Torun War.  
****However, neither Vader nor the Emperor knew that  
there was another Empire located in the Unknown Region of the galaxy.  
In this Empire, a mysterious person is planning an operation  
that will change the fates of both the Empires….**

* * *

**Prologue**

Somewhere at the edge of the galaxy…

An Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer is cruising at the edge of the galaxy. At the same time, a small inconspicuous capsule-like object is slowly approaching the Star Destroyer's port side…

Inside the bridge...

"Admiral, the scanner detected a rescue capsule, there is a living creature with no weapon in it. An operator looked at the data on a computer monitor and reported it to an officer in a green uniform.

"Open the hatch and let the soldiers in position!" Answered the admiral, and it seemed to him that he knew what was about to happen.

In the garage of the Star Destroyer...

The capsule stopped at the center of the garage; dozens of Imperial Stormtroopers surrounded the life-saving capsule with blaster rifles. With a burst of "squeak" sound, the door of the capsule slowly opened, a middle-aged man wearing an orange coat sitting in the cabin of the capsule shown up. That man is in a trance, there is horror and fear his face, and his mouth keeps talking about something.…

"Hands up! And step outside slowly" The Stormtrooper's captain pointed his blaster rifle at the man's head.

The man seemed to be obedient, he slowly comes out of the capsule, but he did not obey the stormtrooper captain's order of hands up. Instead, he walks to the stormtroopers wobbly like a drunkard. After the man left the capsule, a few stormtroopers rushed to the capsule and inspect it.

When the man got closer, the captain finally understood what he was saying, "...Death! Here Comes death…"

The man suddenly laid down in front of the captain, and stopped motion...

The captain let his subordinates to stay back immediately. He then slowly walked to the man and carefully searched the man's coat. After he ensured that there is no danger, the captain turns the man over, and finds out he has already died…

Based on his experience, the captain pulled the man's jacket in a fast speed. "All back!" The captain suddenly shouted. He takes his gun and retreats to the safe place immediately.

"What is this thing?" In the bridge, the operator looks at the screen which shows that there is a strange tattoo on the abdomen of the stranger and asked the admiral.

"It's a bomb!" Answered the admiral. However, they waited for a long time and there is nothing happen.

In the garage, the captain of the Stormtrooper takes out a scanner and double checks the body. However, he found nothing…

"Probably a dud." Said the admiral, rubbing his chin with his hand: "how about the checking of the rescue capsule?"

"There are no suspicious signs." The operator answered when he is looking at the data on the screen.

The methods cannot be reused! The admiral said seriously, "Isolate the body immediately and prepare for further inspections!"

"Yes sir!" The operator answered. At the admiral's command, the body and the rescue capsule were moved into a sealed cabin. After the door of the cabin closed, a lot of sarcomas started growing out of the surface of the body…


	2. Chapter 1: Stars of Love

**Chapter 1: Stars of Love**

It's been several months after Tatsumi joined the Night Raid. After battles with Ogre the corrupt Imperial Police captain and Zanku the Beheader. The young new Night Raid member became gradually experienced. Thanks to further training, Tatsumi's strength is getting closer to be a qualified Teigu User. However, after he heard the introductions of Teigu from Najenda, the boss of the Night Raid, and was told that there is no Teigu can bring a dead person back to life and his thinking could be exploited by the enemies. At a sad night, Tatsumi came to the tombs of Ieyasu and Sayo with a broken heart. The two village teens were Tatsumi's friends. They were tortured to death by corrupted nobles from the Capital City and sleeping quietly at such a bias corner with nothing but two unremarkable elliptic tombstones to prove that they had been in this world.

"I still have a tiny little hope…" Tatsumi said in tears, "However…it seems that I will never able to see them again…" Suddenly, a voice came behind this village teen, "Tatsumi, are you still awake?"

Tatsumi turned around and saw Sheele was coming to him. "I thought I could bring them back to life ... even if I wanted to…" Tatsumi said sadly.

"Tatsumi…" Sheele came forward gently and kneeling behind Tatsumi. Then she hugged the village boy into her chest. "If you want to cry, just cry." Sheele said to Tatsumi kindly, "I will keep your secret."

"Sheele…" Tatsumi said in tears, "Is this okay to be my superior like that?" He felt a little embarrassed about what Sheele just did. "That's fine." Answered Sheele.

Suddenly, a sharp annoying voice shouted, "Are you old enough to cry?"

Both Tatsumi and Sheele were surprised by the sound and turned around. Then, they saw a girl who was wearing a pink dress made of lace and put both hands on her hips standing not so far behind them. She was also despising at Tatsumi. The girl had long pink hair tied in twin-tails on each side of her head. Her name is Mine, the sniper of Night Raid. Of course, Mine is not alone, beside her there was another girl who is wearing a black school uniform with a red tie in her neck. The girl had long black hair, beautiful pearl-like white skin, and bright red eye pupils that looked like two rubies. The girl looked very gentle but a little murderous. No one knows her name, everything she had that can prove her identity is a calling of Akame.

"You…you!" Tatsumi startled, he stopped his tearing immediately, because he could not dare to reveal his true feeling to any others especially this girl whose name is Mine.

"Bulat has already told you that any of us could die at any moment!" Mine didn't show Tatsumi any mercy, "if you are unable to afford this tiny little grief, then how do you think you are qualified to be a Night Raid member?!"

"Oh…." After hearing what Mine said, Tatsumi seems to be overwhelmed and face down his head sadly. Sheele then held Tatsumi quickly and said, "Don't be worry, Mine's bark is worse than her bite, she is in for you." Sheele tried to comfort Tatsumi.

"Hum!" After heard Sheele's words, Mine upset pouted, "it seems I was right. let's go, Akame." Mine said to Akame.

"Oh, but... "Akame answered when looking up at the sky. "The weather is good tonight and the starry sky is so beautiful… I'd like to stay for a while."

After heard Akame's answer, Mine glanced at the sky reluctantly and found the sky was cloudless. The galaxy looked like a giant treasure bowl which contained many kinds of colorful gems and agates, embedded in the dark and mysterious universe. Then she felt relaxed and said: "Well, I cannot sleep at this time either. It's not a bad idea to have a little rest after a busy day." Therefore, Akame, Mine, Tatsumi, and Sheele started lying in a row, and enjoy watching the colorful galaxy.

"Ah…" maybe because of the beautiful night view or the presence of the surroundings, the sadness in Tatsumi's heart was finally blown away. "Tatsumi." Akame suddenly said, "Do you used to love to appreciate the night before?" "Well, yes," Tatsumi answered. "At that time, I was together with Sayo and Ieyasu."

"Hey, you! Why are you talking about Tatsumi's past again? He's just in the mood! You ... " Mine was not happy about this and grumbled Akame.

"Who had just said that Tatsumi is not suitable to be a Night Raid member?" Akame asked in reply with a taunt face. "Uh…" Mine then blushed and slammed her lips.

Tatsumi was not listening to these girls. He just looked at the galaxy. "Hey, Akame. Do you know if the dead people will become the stars in the sky?" Tatsumi suddenly asked Akame. "I don't know." Akame replied, "as an assassin, I have killed countless people before. No matter they are good or bad. However, In my memory, when I sleep at night and accustomed to watch the sky, the number of stars has never changed, always so much." Akame started looking back upon.

"To talk about the past, there is a lot of pain in the memory. However, there were still times of joy." Said Sheele who began thinking of her previous friends and happy times with everyone after joining the Night Raid. "Well, yeah." Tatsumi agreed. He seemed to see Sayo and Ieyasu stood near the road to the Capital City and wave to him.

"Does Mine ever have happy times before?" Tatsumi suddenly asked Mine, because Mine had told him that she was half-foreign blood, which made her to be discriminated by others when she was a child.

"Of course, I do!" Mine said under her annoying voice," If I didn't see the galaxy then I couldn't realize it. It's the first half of a story that often told by my mom who passed many years ago."

"What was the story?" After hearing the answer, all of the people were mobilized. "Ahem, ahem." Mine clears her throat. Then she looked at the galaxy and said, "The story tells that a long time ago, in the center of that galaxy there was a beautiful heaven like country. The protectors of this country were a group of angel-like warriors who are a great talent and have special powers that normal humans do not have. Instead of Teigu, these warriors' weapon is a kind of sword with a blade that can give out lights with many different colors that looked like a rainbow. All of the warriors are well known for their gentleness, kindness, integrity, love peace, and sympathy to the weak. The technologies of this country is very powerful that can let human traveling through stars with light speed. The country was under stable and prosperous developing under the protection of these warriors. This is the first half of the story."

"Wow…" All the people in the audience were amazed by the story. "How nice!" Tatsumi's eyes shined when he was listening, "Hey, if we have those the power those warriors have, then we can change the corrupt Empire easily do we?"

"Are you serious? It's just a legend!" Mine felt unhappy and said to Tatsumi.

"You are kidding," Sheele said to Mine. "To be honest, you must be more than once to hope there is a group of warriors like those to come and change the country when you were in childhood do you?"

"No!" Mine answered strictly. "You will give up thinking like that after you hear the second half of the story."

"Really? What did the second half of the story say? Akame asked. "Oh…" Mine's face suddenly became sad, "I really don't like the second half of the story."

"Oh, what was the plot?" Tatsumi asks curiously, but Akame stays quiet because she probably had guessed what came next.

Mine said, "Later, a group of warriors degenerated because they were too indulged to their power. They became greedy, selfish, cunning, and evil. Then they began pulling other warriors to join them and started to rebel against the country." Everyone in the audience frowned when listening to this. Mine kept saying, "The country and the rest of the warriors cannot tolerate the wilful actions of these guys. Finally, a war occurred!"

"Oh no!" Tatsumi was sad about this. "The war makes this bright country devastated and lots of people were killed. At last, all of the commenters of this disaster were defeated by the country and the warriors with conscience. Then, these fallen warriors were charged with treason and were exiled by the country." After hearing this, Tatsumi, Sheele, and Akame temporarily relieved. "It's over, isn't it?" Tatsumi asked.

"No!" Mine said sadly, "The country never thought that in the place where these fallen warriors were exiled, there was a group of races that the country had never discovered before. These races have the same power that those warriors have. In order to avenge, this group of fallen warriors made collusion with these races and they built a cruel evil Empire. Then, the Empire restarted wars with the bright country! This is the end of the story." Mine stopped talking.

"Ohhh…" after hearing the story, all these people sighed. It seemed that the end of the story was deeply disappointing. "Fortunately, this is just a legend," Tatsumi said in a sad voice. "If all these were true, then there would be much more innocent people killed by the war." At this time, Sheele asked Mine, "Mine, do you have any other impressions of your parents?"

"I almost forgot everything about them," Mine answered. "I was raised by a very short old man who is a famous watchmaker in Putra since I was still a baby." Then, Mine reached out her right hand and pointed a star in the Mid Rim of the galaxy with her forefinger and said, "Look! That's Jedha."

"Jedha?" Akame said in amazement. "Yes, Jedha is the name of that star which often called by my mom. In my memory, the only thing I can remember about her is that at each summer night, she always looked at Jedha like she was waiting for something…"

"AHA…" Mine then had a yawn, "Well, it's over tonight and I'm going back to bed. Good night, Sheele and Akame."Mine said in her sarcastic tone again. She then swaggered toward the Night Raid base. "Good night, Mine." Tatsumi, Sheele and Akame said to their pink little partner.

"Ah, I can't believe that Mine has such an odd experience before." After Mine left, Sheele but began to empathize with her. "I agree." Akame nodded. Today's society is full of darkness, corruption, and degeneration. Citizens in the Empire are plunged into dire suffering. If they continue to sit back and watch, then none knows how many people will become victims like them in the future...

Tonight, Akame tossed and turned in bed, she was unable to sleep. A constriction feeling she never felt before came around her whole body. Akame felt like she was surrounded by fear, anger, and darkness… Later, she heard a terrified distorted breathing that sounds like a danger beast's breathing sound mixed with some metallic voices…

"Who's there!?" Akame suddenly awoke and sat up from the bed. However, she looked around and found none else was in her room. "Er?" Akame was confused. "Maybe I heard it wrong," she said to herself and lied on her bed again. However, after she closed her beautiful red eyes for a few minutes, the constriction feeling restarted.

"Ugh! Ugh!" Akame frowned and gripped her teeth. Sweat drops came out on her forehead and fell on the sheet. Suddenly, she heard that breathing sound again. Akame opened her eyes slowly, and impressively found that she was in a hellish volcanic world! The obsidian ground under her feet was shaking badly under the internal heat's toasting. The surrounding volcanos ejected the lava and frame out of the surface of the land and created many spectacular lava falls. The sky was fully covered by stifling dark clouds, and there was a wide lava river which was only a short distance in front of her. The terrified distorted breathing sound was coming from right above the lava river…

Akame was shocked. She took a careful look at the place where the breathing sound came. What she saw in a dark cloud of ash was a tall black figure. The figure was wearing black armor from head to foot and a long black cape on his back. Akame believed this figure was male according to his outlook. There was a strange panel of many buttons on this man's chest which made Akame unable to understand its use. But what truly disturbed Akame was this man's helmet. The helmet's design reminded Akame those Imperial Incineration Squad she fought before. The murderous looks came from the two dead emotionless black eyes on the helmet's mask can make emboldened warriors losing morale quickly. The terrified breathing sound was coming from a triangle ventilator under those eyes. From this man, Akame sensed so many twisted feelings include fear, anger, hate, suffering, and pain. "Who…who are you?" Akame tried to ask this stranger.

Suddenly, Akame woke up and found it was already in the morning. She could hear sounds of Tatsumi training with Bulat from outside. "It's a dream!" Akame understood. She then putted her right hand on her forehead and recalled the strange man she met in the dream. As an assassin, nightmares were almost routine for Akame. She always had dreams about people she killed in the past. Some of them were fully covered with blood, some came with scattered bodies, others took their heads that cut off by Akame and accused her. Akame was used to it all. She had hardly pay attention to those dreams. But this time, something unstable came out of Akame's heart. She felt that the man in this dream must be very important to her or, to everyone in this whole world. One thing Akame known for sure, she should keep this secret before she finds out the truth.

Having thought this far, Akame got off the bed and putted on her clothes. Then she took her Teigu, _One-Cut Killer: Murasame_ and hurried to the front door of the Night Raid base.


	3. Chapter 2: Night Assassin - Part I

**Chapter 2: Night Assassin - Part I**

Coruscant

It was an evening. The Galactic City was in myriad twinkling lights. In the center of Galactic City, there was an area called the Federal District. The Imperial Palace which was known as Jedi Temple before the Imperial Era was located in the Federal District.

In a room of the Imperial Palace, there was a black big machine that looked like an immersion bell. In the machine, a middle-aged man in black armor with the same color long cloak on his back was in deep thought. His name is Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith. He was also the apprentice of Emperor Palpatine who is also known as Darth Sidious, served for the Emperor as his capable assistant. This black machine was his meditation chamber. A life support pod designed to make him survive without wearing his dark black helmet and mask.

In Darth Vader's mind…

The Dark Lord came into an unfamiliar black forest. At this time, the forest is on a cold winter night. The howling cold wind and the white snowflakes made this snow-covered land seemed pretty mysterious and terrifying.

"What is this place?" Vader said to himself because this is the first time he entered such a strange place like this. The Dark Lord walks through this forest and often turns around and observes the surroundings. Vader suddenly stopped and head to his front…

"There is someone else here!" Vader said to himself. He took out his lightsaber quickly and hurried toward his front.

Soon, the Sith Lord found a shadow that appeared on an open space not far from him. The figure backs to him and wears a black trench coat with a black hood and shawl that completely covers the figure's head and neck. Vader also noticed that the figure is a little shorter and thinner than him.

"Who are you?" Vader asked that strange figure. The figure didn't answer but turned around and face the Dark Lord of the Sith. Now Vader sees the figure is wearing a stance black helmet with a mask that in silver and black just like him. However, there are many pits and cracks on that figure's hamlet. The strange figure also has a black metal tube with a crossguard on its end in his right hand.

The figure finally speaks with a heavy mechanic male voice just like Vader to the Sith Lord, "I'm ready, grandpa!" The figure then astride and lean forward his body. Then he turned on the metal tube and three red beams of energy came out with lightsabers' unique sound.

Apparently, this man's metal tube is a lightsaber. However, Vader suddenly discovered that this lightsaber is quite different from the lightsabers he had seen before. This man's lightsaber not only has a crossguard but also has pretty unstable blades.

Vader turned on his lightsaber at the same time, but he feels perplexed. This strange man called him his "grandpa"! How could this happen? It seems that he should defeat this strange masked man if he wants to know the answer. Vader then points his lightsaber to this strange man and said, "Let me see who you are!"

Suddenly, a voice came out, "Lord Vader!" It disrupted Darth Vader's meditation. The Sith Lord woke up and find that he was still in the meditation chamber. Then, the voice which came from the radio said, "I'm sorry to disturb your mediation, Lord Vader. The Emperor wants to meet you."

Darth Vader didn't say anything, he then controlled the machine to put on his helmet. The meditation chamber opened with a heavy sound and Vader goes out and heads to the internal of the Imperial Palace.

In a room on the top floor of the Imperial Palace…

The doors opened and Darth Vader entered the room. Emperor Palpatine was sitting on a chair near the window at the center of the room. Vader came to the Emperor's front and kneeled to him and asked, "Are you calling for me, master?"

"Yes," Palpatine answered. "My apprentice, you did well in the Shu-Torun War and the punishment of Dr. Cylo."

"Thank you, my master," Vader answered.

Palpatine then said, "Due to the obvious failing in his command, Grand General Tagge will be demoted. The entire Death Fleet will be under your control. The Executor is yours."

"Thank you, my master," Vader answered. Grand General Tagge was always Darth Vader's trouble in the past period. Now he finally has a chance to eradicate him. So, Darth Vader looked up and decide to request the execution to Tagge from the Emperor.

However, by the time Vader looked up, he suddenly saw something near the Emperor's seat. It was an earthy yellow statue with a human body and ahead in a cow's head shape. There was a cross star-shaped mark in the chest of the statue. The face of the statue reminded Vader of those Mandalorians' helmets. Though Vader had seen many artworks collected by the Emperor that used to be distributed in different places in the galaxy, such an amount of artwork can full several spacecrafts. However, this was the first time he saw an artwork with this kind of model. "Master, that artwork…" Vader asked unconsciously.

"You mean this?" Answered Palpatine. He then came to the artwork and grabbed it. "This artwork is brought this morning. It came from Rakata Prime."

"Rakata Prime? Strange, there is no evidence shown that their local culture has this kind of idol." Vader said. He felt that something was not right.

"This is the reason I decided to keep it with me for further study." Palpatine said when he was watching at the artwork, "Rakata Prime is located in the mysterious Unknown Region of the galaxy. It has a long history, but this artwork look doesn't like an antique."

Vader stared at that artwork seriously. He suddenly snatched that statue from Palpatine's hands with Force and threw it to the outside of the window.

The artwork broke through the window and flew out of the room. However, it divided in half in the air automatically and at the same time, a large ball of black mist came out of the artwork and flying in the night sky…

"You two! Protect the Emperor!" Vader shouted to the two Royal Guards near Palpatine. He then took out his lightsaber.

Palpatine also noticed the abnormality. The black smoke seemed to be alive, and began to quickly float towards the hole in the window of the room with a hairy buzz! When the mist approached, Palpatine could see clearly that the moving black "smoke" was a group of ugly and disgusting insects!

"Be careful, master!" Darth Vader shouted and used the Force to push Palpatine aside with the Royal Guard on the right. Then Vader used the force to lift the floor of the room and block it in the hole on the window. He did it because he had just been shocked to find that these disgusting insects were completely unaffected by the Force!

The hole to the interior of the room was blocked, so the insects circled outside the palace for a while at the beginning. But soon, a group of ants like insects fell on the window glass like raindrops. They look so dense and blood freezes! In the meantime, Palpatine was safely transferred to Darth Vader's side with the help of the Royal Guard on his right. Only the Royal Guard on Palpatine's left is still standing in place, holding the force pike in his hand and staring out of the window.

But at this time, the abdomen of the ants which were fully covered the window suddenly expanded like a balloon! With a boom of the big bang, those ants were all exploded like a bomb! The Royal Guard who stands there was engulfed instantaneously by the explosion! The remaining three people in the room dodged the attack because of their timely response.

The explosion also alerted the soldiers patrolling outside the Imperial Palace. They started gathering at the palace. In the room, Darth Vader, Palpatine, and the Royal Guard slowly straightened up after the explosion subsided and found that all the windows of the room had been blown up. The black flying insects which circling outside the palace before had all gathered in the room and surrounded them!

"Be careful my master. These insects are Force resistible!" Vader reminded Palpatine. Palpatine agreed, these insects were unable to be sensed through the Force, so none of Force Push, Telekinesis, or Precognition would work on them. For this reason, they can only use their body's senses to predict the attacks from these creatures.

At that time, the insects in the air orderly divided into two groups. It seems that they have their consciousness, and follow the command from somewhere. Then, the two groups of insects suddenly evolved into two long strands and speeding towards Darth Vader and Palpatine respectively with their spat sharp buckteeth!

After seeing this, Darth Vader held the lightsaber with one hand. The lightsaber suddenly spun at a high speed like a propeller in his hand and became a red disc. Vader then extended the spinning lightsaber to the flying insects. The group of insects had no time to stop and hit the blade of the high-speed rotating lightsaber straightly. Then, they were burnt to ashes by the hot lightsaber's blade! It seems that these mysterious insects can resist the Force, but they cannot counter physical attacks.

But next, the rest of these insects quickly spread around, hovering around the Sith Lord, and ready to attack Darth Vader from many different directions. Vader stopped the rotating lightsaber. He then raised his right hand and clenched his fist. The scattered broken glass and metal fragments on the floor suddenly rose like accelerating bullets under the force and shot at the flying insects hovering in the air, cut all of them into pieces.

For the group of insects that flew to Palpatine. Before Palpatine could respond, the remaining Royal Guard rushed in front of him and pointed his force pike at these insects. The tip of the force pike releases strong blue and white electric current with penetrating sound and drive these attacking insects away.

Like the group of insects flying to Darth Vader, this group of insects also spread on all sides, but they did not try to encircle the two people in front of them as their companions did. Instead, they flew to the top of the room, gathered over the heads of Darth Vader, Palpatine, and the Royal Guard, and prepared to attack these three people from the top.

At this time, Palpatine finally made a move. He opened his hands and pointed his fingers at the group of insects hovering above their heads. With a harsh electric sound, several strong purple electric currents were emitted from the tips of the emperor's fingers and directed at the group of insects gathered in the mid-air.

This finally worked, and the insects were all burnt to ashes and scattered on the ground under the power of Lightning. After seeing the threat had been relieved, Darth Vader came to the center of the room with his lightsaber and looked around for a while. He suddenly turned around and pointed the lightsaber at the Royal Guard and said, "You have let the Emperor down, and should be tortured to death! But first, the attacker is a new enemy that has never seen before. Second, because of your heroic act of protecting the Emperor just before, I reluctantly admit you atoned for your crime!"

"Thank you, Lord Vader!" The Royal Guard knelt and replied to the Sith Lord. "But..." Darth Vader continued, "to prove your loyalty to the emperor, you have to work with me to find out who is behind this assassination!"

"Yes, my lord!" The guard replied. "Report your name!" Darth Vader ordered strictly. "Kir Kanos." said the Royal Guard.

After heard the Royal Guard's answer, Darth Vader was silent. Then the emperor chimed in, "Kir Kanos, is that the student who graduated in Yinchorr? That was under your assessment, Lord Vader." Palpatine said to Darth Vader.

Darth Vader did not answer but slowly put away his lightsaber. He then turned around and walked towards the broken window behind him. The Sith Lord came to the window and looked out. He saw that several squads of troops had gathered in the square outside the Imperial Palace. Some transport ships full of soldiers were circling near the damaged windows. On the transport boats, some of the stormtroopers were looking into the damaged room through the open hatch.

Palpatine also came to Darth Vader. "Who these attackers could be?" Before the emperor could speak, Darth Vader asked him. "I don't know," Palpatine replied. "Something or someone clouded my vision, something more mysterious. But one thing I can be sure of is that this time we are facing a powerful enemy!"

After hearing what Palpatine said, Darth Vader put his hands on his chest and looked out of the palace again. Suddenly, The Sith Lord noticed that there seemed to be a figure on the roof of a skyscraper in front of the palace.

"There!" Darth Vader said, pointing to the building ahead. Palpatine noticed the anomaly at the top of the building, too. "Be careful, my apprentice!" The emperor reminded the Sith Lord.

Vader immediately signaled the nearest transport boat to them without saying a word. He then turned to Kir Kanos and said, "You, stay and take charge. Make sure that no one knows what happened here!"

"Yes, my Lord!" The Royal Guard replied.

Darth Vader then turned around and sank into the Force. When the transport ship was close enough, Vader jumped into the transport ship's engine room through its opening door. "Your Majesty, Lord Vader, are you all right? What happened? " Asked the captain of the stormtroopers on the transport ship.

"Turn around now. The target is the building ahead!" Vader pointed the skyscraper where the suspected person appeared to the captain. The imperial pilots did not dare to slow down and immediately drove the transport ship to the building which pointed by the Sith Lord.

"Lord Vader, do you want me to call for reinforcements?" The captain asked. Darth Vader remained silent for a while, then he said cautiously to the commander, "Let the ground forces block the surrounding streets and make sure that no nonmilitary vehicles can pass through this area!"

"Yes, my Lord!" The captain then started doing this. As their transport boat approached the skyscraper, Vader noticed that the suspected person seemed to have found them, too, and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Fly over the building!" Vader ordered. "Yes, my Lord!" The captain immediately ordered the imperial pilots to accelerate the transport ship toward the top of the skyscraper. Just as the transport boat skimmed over the roof of the building, Vader sank into the force again. He then jumped out of the cabin of the transport boat and fell straight to the roof of the skyscraper.

The Sith Lord landed steadily. Then he looked up and saw that the stranger had already achieved the edge of the building and jumped to the roof of another skyscraper which is close to this building.

With Force Speed, Vader chased to the location where the stranger jumped instantly. He stood on the edge of the building and carefully observed the suspected person who had already jumped on the top of the adjacent building at the moment. Judging from the figure of the suspected person, Vader believed that this person was a woman, but what made Lord Sith curious was the running posture of the person. Different from the normal running method of stretching the trunk and swinging arms back and forth, this mysterious woman bends her body forward as much as possible and stretches her arms back at the same time which make her looks like a swallow gliding at low altitude, so her speed is much faster than ordinary people.

Vader leaped the building ahead and soon came after the woman not far behind. Vader followed the woman who was trying to run away. Soon, the woman ran to the edge of the building and jumped on the roof of another building which is next to the building.

Vader followed behind and watched the mysterious woman's movements. He didn't intend to stop his target so early, because he had to find out if the woman had any other accomplices or the one behind the assassination.

The woman dragged the Sith Lord jumping over and over the roofs of many skyscrapers. They kept turning and advancing for a while. Finally, the woman stopped at the top of an apartment facing a bright financial building. There was a long-distance between this apartment and the financial building on the other side. The financial building was much taller than their apartment. There were no other buildings around to jump on, so the woman had no way to escape.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I finally completed the first part of Chapter 2. Because of English is my second language and I actually wrote this story in another language. So I have to translate it into English and do some edits. It takes time, but I will work hard on it. Thanks for understanding.**


	4. Chapter 2: Night Assassin - Part II

**Chapter 2: Night Assassin - Part II**

Darth Vader came to a dozen meters behind the mysterious woman with his lightsaber in his right hand. He then pointed his finger at the back of the woman and said, "Then who are you?" The woman turned slowly and faced the Sith Lord. This time Vader saw clearly that the woman is a human race in the early twenties. If you look at her from the appearance, you can hardly find a woman that can compare to her in beauty among the whole galaxy. The woman has milk-white skin that smooth and delicate as a newborn baby, which shows that she paid great attention to keep her beauty. Her long black hair was tied into an elegant bun at the back of her head with an ancient Japanese oriental silver hairpin on its top. At one end of the hairpin, there were many artificial ornaments of butterflies and dragonflies. Her two temples were woven into many braids by gold threads and ornaments that looked like ancient Egyptian women. The woman was wearing very exposed black tights, a pair of fishnet wristbands, a black-and-white plaid belt around her waist, pure black high-heeled boots, and fishnet tights. The outlook of this female assassin reminded Vader of the Twi'lek dancers beside Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. Vader also noticed that the woman had a closed fan in her right hand.

"Congratulations, you catch up on me!" said that woman.

"Your insect control ability is indeed impressive." Vader commended to that woman. "You made a surprise to get so close to us. Who are you? Which planet are you from?"

"Well…" The woman smiled when she was opening the fan in her right hand. Then she raised the fan to her mouth and covered her lower face. She also stooped a little further and carried some of her white tassels that waving on her left with her left hand and said, "I am the Fangs of the Reaper of Oarburgh. My blade of death and I will pray for peace and order for you in the afterlife."

Since then, a "buzzing" sound recalled. Two large groups of black insects came down from the sky in a spiral flight path and circling the female assassin. These insects are the same kind of creatures as the group of insects that appeared in the Imperial Palace. They are all immune to the Force.

"Impressive!" Darth Vader said and turned on his lightsaber, "You would have created some Force resistible creatures for battles."

"Surprised isn't it?" Said the female assassin who made a commanded movement with the fan in her right hand, "these are Wrigglers, the generic term used for insect-type Danger Beasts that the leaders of the Oarburghs have passed down for generations. These insects can mobilize according to the will of their operator."

"Mmm…" Vader didn't say a word. This was the first time he heard a calling of Danger Beasts. He also noticed that on the center of the woman's fan, there was a symbol that looks like a propeller with three blades that in central symmetry. The fan has two different colors on each side, and it looks like the fan was totally made of metals.

"There is something wrong with that fan." Vader thought. He just felt that some mysterious power came out of that fan. The power felt like Kyber Crystals. However, it mixed with a lot of unidentified power. Some power felt like Force, some felt like beasts, others even Vader himself was unable to identify based on his knowledge.

Vader then sounds out and said, "You are a fool, assassin. You have explained everything about your weapons to your opponent!"

"Oh…" The woman then wiped her eyes. To Vader's surprise, the female assassin was tearing! "I rarely lie to a matured and iron-willed man like you." The woman said, "It's times like this I can't help but think of my line of work as a curse."

"Inexplicable!" Vader seemed impatient. He then outstretched his left hand to this female assassin.

"Ugh!" The woman suddenly straightened out. She gripped her teeth and grabbed her throat with gasping. She felt something invisible choked her neck, made her unable to breathe.

"Your insects can prevent Force, but you don't have this ability," Vader said when he was torturing the woman with Force Choke. "Now I give you a chance to live. Tell me who hired you and swear to serve the Empire. Or, die!" Vade gave this woman his ultimatum.

"Hrrrk!" the woman twisted her body very painful, but her conscience was still awake. "No hesitation, decisive moves, I like you more and more!" The woman thought.

Suddenly, the pain came from Darth Vader's left foot. The Sith Lord looked down and found some stag beetles were crawling on his left lower leg and biting his boot.

"Impressive!" Vader didn't afraid of these attacks at all because his limbs were made of machine. However, his armors were connected to his nerves which made him able to feel the pain caused by attacks. "Tough they are Force resistible, but they made to sneak into the shadow of my cape…" Then he suddenly found that a large group of this kind of beetles had surrounded him from the back.

These beetles' appearance disturbed Darth Vader's Force Choke and the female assassin freed herself. "Do…don't you notice that…I was leading you to this place?" The woman said when she was grasping. She then used her fan and pointed at Vader. The insects circling around her received the order and all flew towards the Sith Lord. It seemed that she had already hidden a lot of insects around this area.

Noticed the insects coming from both sides, Vader didn't even resist and allowed the insects to surround him from both sides. "Childish trick!" the Sith Lord said.

"You're so dead, but still clam I see! Show me how you can stove off this attack." The woman said and clicked her fingers. The insects then narrowed the siege and fully covered the Sith Lord.

Suddenly, the floor near Darth Vader tracked automatically. Two strands of steam came out of the crack and covered the Sith Lord. It was because Vader destroyed the hot ducts of this building with force.

"What!?" The female assassin never thought this could happen. She then controlled the insects to come back. However, only some of them made it. After the steam scattered, Vader stands at the place without a scratch, but most of the insects that covered him were steamed.

"You underestimate me," Vader said. "No, I didn't." the woman replied. She then clicked her fingers again. The rest of the insects fell on her body and crawling all over this female assassin's skin. With the protection of this insect armor that can resist force, Darth Vader was unable to catch this woman with Force right now.

"Die!" Vader then threw his lightsaber to the mysterious female assassin. The lightsaber spun at a high speed and turned into the red disc again. The woman was staring at the red disc flying towards her. When the lightsaber's blade almost touched her body, she suddenly raised her slender right leg and kicked up hardly. Her boot tip just kicked at the hilt of the lightsaber and directly kicked it to the upward.

"Impressive!" said Darth Vader. He then lifted some floor tiles of the ground up into the air with force and threw them to the female assassin. The objects that accelerated by Vader's force can be as fast as missiles. Looking at the building materials flying to her, that woman raised the fan in her hand without hesitation.

The female assassin waved her fan at an incredible speed. The steel sector of the fan cut through each of the floor tiles that flying towards her and cut them into pieces. The woman leaped back, twirled, and destroyed several tiles with her fan. Then she spun and kicked the last file into fragments. "Throwing things won't work on me!" said that woman.

"Then I will attack by myself!" Vader said and exploded into motion. He rushed next to the woman within a fraction and threw a punch to the female assassin.

"I'm waiting for this." the woman thought herself with an unusual smile on her face. She raised her left hand and pushed aside Vader's attack with defense. She bowed a little and obliquely waved her fan to cut the Sith Lord.

Vader drew back and dodged this cut. However, the female assassin rushed forward and continuously swiping the fan at the Sith Lord. Vader was avoiding and pondering the mysterious energy came out of the fan. It seems that the woman was using the fan as a normal weapon at this time.

The female assassin gave another kick from side to Darth Vader. Vader blocked it with his left arm and then he stroked the woman's stomach with his right knee. The woman resisted it with her fan at the front. Because of it was a heavy strike, the woman slid backward for several feet.

"Agile movements. Elusive." Vader commended to the woman, "It's a great loss for those assassins like you who do not work for the Empire."

"Well, we Oarburghs have our own traditions. It's no matter 'good guys' or 'bad guys', we will take any jobs if we get enough payment because death comes to all people equally." Said the woman, "The only thing Oarburghs cannot tolerate is being lied to by our clients."

"In fact, you are working for the weak." Vader taunted at the female assassin. "For those flabby money bags!"

After hearing what Darth Vader said, the woman stood surprised a moment, then she burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Vader started feeling this woman had unusual neural activity.

"What a coincidence! My sister loves a person with the same idea as you!" said that woman.

"What the hell is this!?" Vader was almost confused by the woman's words. The woman then said, "I wasn't cheating you. My sister loves a general whose name is Esdeath. Like you, Esdeath serves the supreme power holder of my Empire. It looks to me that your Empire is not better than mine!"

"What!?" Vader was totally shocked by the woman's answer. However, this gave his opponent an opportunity. The woman suddenly rushed in front of the Sith Lord and cut Darth Vader's neck with her fan.

Vader responded promptly and caught the woman's wrist of her fan hand. He then gripped the woman's neck with another hand and threatened, "You! Who are you!? What made of your fan!?"

"Hrrrk!" The woman gripped her teeth and shut her eyes tightly. She suddenly pulled out the hairpin on her hair and stabbed at Vader's arm with the sharp point!

Vader loosened his grips quickly and drew back several feet. "Dodged I see!" the woman said with an unhappy face.

"What did you spread on it!?" Vader asked angrily.

"I rarely lie to a man like you." The woman held the fan and hairpin with a different hand and crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "They are insect eggs!"

"When the insect eggs entered the human body, they will hatch and grow into imago in a short period. I see how you breed those bugs!" said Darth Vader.

"Not bad!" The woman said and smiled, "As your reward, I'll show you the power of Teigu, Violent Storm: Zephyrs!" Then, the woman fully opened her fan and waved it to the direction of Darth Vader.

A powerful storm came out and narrowly blew the Sith Lord away. Vader managed to the defense before the storm achieved him. He put his hands in front of his face and held him firmly on the ground with Force.

"Strong wind!" Vader said to himself. The fan which was called Teigu could make a strong wind. It looks like this woman is a very dangerous person!

Vader suddenly expanded his arms to both sides. At the same time, the wind independently separated into two waves and flow to each side. Vader was using Force Shield and changed the directions of the wind.

"What about I myself attacks?" a sound came behind Darth Vader. The female assassin had come behind Vader and stock out her head out of the Sith Lord's armpit and asked.

Vader didn't answer but made a grab with his left hand. Some little rocks blew up by the wind suddenly shoot at the woman's face like bullets.

The woman shifted her head swiftly to the right and dodged these little rocks. This time the storm wind had stopped.

Vader turned around quickly and wielded the lightsaber which already came back to his right hand. He swiped the lightsaber blade to the woman's chest. The female assassin swiftly to use her fan to resist.

The lightsaber blade cut the fan but caused no damage to it. "Even lightsaber cannot cut through it, is that so-called Teigu?" Vader was also surprised by the consistency of Teigu.

That woman seemed to know that she should not continue the fight, so she pointed her hairpin at Darth Vader. All of the insects on her body received the order and flew towards the Sith Lord. Vader saw this and raised his lightsaber.

While Sith Lord fought with these insects, the woman rushed to the edge of the opposite side of the building. By the time she achieved the edge, the woman turned around and raised her Teigu again.

"Furious Storm!" the woman shouted and waved her Teigu vigorously with both hands to the Sith Lord who had killed almost all of the insects. Darth Vader noticed her attempts and turned on Force shield again.

A much stronger storm came out. It destroyed the glasses of one side of the financial building behind Vader, swept several skylanes nearby, and scattered most airspeeders here and there…

Vader held himself on the ground with force, he was totally fine. However, he found that the woman was already disappeared. This was because Furious Storm not only can attack the opponents but also can help the user to escape.

After the storm subsided, Darth Vader came alone to the edge of the apartment building and looked at the direction the woman ran away. He just experienced so many tortuous and monstrous things during a short period tonight. First, a strange masked man who called him "grandpa" met him in his meditation. Next, a sudden assassination to the Emperor occurred and brought a mysterious female assassin who called herself the leader of Oarburgh and controlled insects called Dangerous Beasts that can resist Force. Then, the woman talked about an Empire and a general called Esdeath who assist the ruler of this Empire… Are there any relationships between these? Vader was puzzled.

* * *

**Hello everyone, the second part of chapter two is ready. I like the Obarburgh Clan in Akame Ga Kill Zero and interested in the leader Merraid and her maid servants Gilberda and Cassandra. I also found some similarities between Merraid's insects Wrigglars and the bugs used by Yuuzhan Vong, so I decide to write the Wrigglars were created by**** Yuuzhan Vong****.**** In my story, the Obarburgh Clan will raise again and becomes an evil organization. Many survivors of Obarburgh Clan that are original characters will show up later. I have to keep this female assassin's identity in secret and publish it in the further story. **


	5. Chapter 2: Night Assassin - Part III

**Chapter 2: Night Assassin - Part III**

A few hours later, in a room of the Imperial Security Bureau…

Darth Vader was kneeling to Palpatine's hologram.

"I see, that female assassin can control winds." After hearing Darth Vader's report, Emperor Palpatine said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch her." Said Darth Vader. "From what she said I found this woman was hired by someone and she kills every target, no matter good or bad. So, I think we should find who hired her."

Palpatine thought for a while, he suddenly asked, "Did the assassin left any messages?"

Vader was silent after listened to Palpatine's asking. After a few seconds, he said carefully, "Master, I'm afraid we are not the only Empire in the galaxy!" Vader didn't tell Palpatine about Teigu and the general whose name is Esdeath.

"Hmm…It seems that my biggest worry has happened!" Palpatine seemed already known, "The guardian troops of the palace have recovered that scattered artwork a short period ago. Now we can see that this artwork is not from Rakata Prime. It is actually from the Unknown Region of the galaxy. Probably it belongs to the planet where this assassin came from."

"This woman has insect creatures that are Force resistible. She also has the mysterious ability to control winds." Palpatine said seriously, "If there are other Empires that can compare with us in the Unknown Region, then it's undoubtedly a great threat to us!"

"What is my batting my master?" Vader asked Palpatine. "Go to the Unknown Region and search for the assassin and her consignor. If you discovered the Empire which mentioned by the assassin, then do everything to make them acknowledge allegiance to us!"

"Yes, master," Vader replied. "But master, it seems that my senses are still being clouded."

"As do mine." Palpatine had the same feeling. "So, I say it again. Do it carefully, my apprentice! Because you are dealing with some power that unfamiliar to you."

Palpatine's hologram message closed after he finished speaking. Vader stood up and turned around to the door of this room. Since then, the door opened and Admiral Piett came in.

"Lord Vader!" Piett saluted hastily to the Sith Lord. "Report!" Vader said rudely.

"Yes, my lord." Piett adjusted his tone for the reason of sudden and said, "News is just coming in of we lost contact with an Imperial Star Destroyer which is patrolling the border of the galaxy. The star destroyer carried some crystal samples (Kyber Crystal) that the Emperor asked for and it planned to return next week."

"Where did the star destroyer lost contact?" Vader asked.

"At the outer rim where is closest to the Unknown Region. We also received a video from this star destroyer before its missing. Its content looks horrible!" Piett answered nervously.

"Where is the video?" Vader asked. Piett then gave Vader a piece of chip.

Vader took the chip and returned to the control panel. Then he started playing the video on this chip.

What's shown in the video is a tunnel of the missing star destroyer. In the tunnel, many dead human bodies are lying on the ground. There are stormtroopers', officers', and admirals' bodies. A lot of sickening insects are climbing out of the wounds on those bodies. Later on, a woman appeared in the video. She walks calmly and unhurried through these bodies. The insects automatically moved out of the way when she is passing.

"It's her!" Vader found the woman was the assassin he fought just before.

"The recordings sent back from the star destroyer shown that the source of this bio-attack was a nameless body. The body was transferred to the star destroyer by a rescue capsule. The admiral commanded to isolate the body to do further inspections. Then these insects hatched out of the body and started attacking the crew by the time the medical officials opened the sealed cabin." Piett finished his description of this whole event.

"Rescue capsule…" Vader seemed to realized something and asked, "did the rescue capsule installed any location devices?"

"No, it didn't." Piett was sure about it.

"Then was there a twisted snake tattoo on the body's stomach?" Vader asked again.

"Yes, my lord," Piett said surprised.

Vader didn't say anything else. He took out two glass tubes and gave them to Piett. In the tube, there were some insects he caught during the battle with the female assassin.

"Send these insects for analyzation at once," Vader said to Piett. "When will the Executor be ready?"

"According to admiral Ozzel, the Executor suffered minor damage in the previous hijacking, but first estimates project it's relatively limited in scope. It would take at least a month to be ready for its launch." Piett replied.

"Enough!" Vader seemed very angry with this answer. "Let Devastator be ready for launch."

"Yes, my lord," Piett answered. He then took these insect samples and left this room.

After Piett left, Vader turned around and looked at the female assassin in the video again and said, "Let's see what is going to wait for me in the Unknown Region."

At the same time, on a planet in the Unknown Region of the galaxy.

It's an evening. In a room of the imperial palace located at the center of the Capital City, a group of bizarrely dressed men and women were playing some curious magic. These people carried a lot of equipment with strange shapes. Some of them look like knives, some look like an eye. Others are made from human or animal bones. These people are sorcerers and astrologists that hired by the Empire to divine for the Prime Minister.

Later on, a man in a purple robe with golden edges who took a Serpent Ward stood up from a brass telescope and came to a middle-aged man with slick dark hair, Fu Manchu mustache, and glasses in an imperial uniform and said to him, "Lord Saikyuu, the three stars are aligned. I'm afraid the ancient prophecy that handed down for thousands of years would come true soon."

"Damn it!" grumbled the man whose name is Saikyuu. He held his head with his right hand for a while and said, "Okay, that's all for tonight." Everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing after hearing Saikyuu's words.

Saikyuu then led these people to the interior part of the palace. They went across the luxury hall of the imperial palace and finally arrived at a room with huge double doors. Saikyuu opened the door without the least hesitation. All of them entered this strange room.

The room was a big bright lavish dining room. In the center of the room, there was a long rectangular table that covered a piece of a white tablecloth. The table was full of delicacies from land and sea. One side of the table, a huge fat old man was sitting on a chair and eating a gigot that ripped from a whole roast lamb. The old man was eating and looking at the rest of the food on the table rapaciously. It looked like he wanted to swallow the whole table! This man's name is Honest, he is the Prime Minister of the Empire. Saikyuu is his assistant who runs the country while the minister busies himself with his indulgences just like him.

"Your Excellency." Saikyuu saluted to the Prime Minister Honest. "No need to stand on ceremony," Honest said when he was eating. "Is there anything new?"

"According to the astrologer's observation, three stars are just aligned. The Chosen One who was told by the old prophecy will land on the Empire soon and release all of the citizens at the bottom. Lead them and overthrow our rule." Saikyuu said carefully. "We are sorry, but our powers are limited and unable to predict which location this Chosen One will appear. The only thing we know that the Chosen One is among bottom level." The astrologer who just talked with Saikyuu said just after Saikyuu stopped talking.

"Hum!" After hearing what the astrologer said. The Prime Minister threw his gigot into the plate in front of him and shouted angrily, "Idiot! You cannot even find a "black sheep". How do I need to feed you all!"

"Prime minister, please calm down." Saikyuu hurried to dissuade the Prime Minister when he saw this case. "Everyone here has done their best. However, this is a spiritual thing that is hard for our human beings to understand. Even Teigu, _World Encyclopedia: Rongorongo_ has only listed some omens before this Chosen One's landing." Saikyuu took out a huge book with an eyeball on its cover page and said.

"I see." after listened Saikyuu's explanation, the Prime Minister calmed down a little bit. Saikyuu said again, "Since the Chosen One is among newborns. All we need to do now is to kill all the newborns of the bottom. I will send my best assassination squad and spies to do this job. I'm sure it will be all clean."

"Good, I'll leave this on your hand." Prime Minister Honest said and picked up the gigot and eat again.

"There is only one issue…" Saikyuu suddenly realized something, "When we do our jobs, the small atrocious group that hindered the Prime Minister will take their actions, too." What Saikyuu talked about was Night Raid, the assassin organization of the Revolution Amy running rampant around the Capital City.

"So, it is time to call general Esdeath return to the Capital City." Prime Minister Honest said when he was eating.

Everyone in the room was silent after heard these words. Now they all know that the Prime Minister was getting serious.


	6. Chapter 3: Way to the West - Part I

**Chapter 3: Way to the West - Part I**

Somewhere at the sea in the west of the Western Country…

It was near dusk. The sea breeze was flowing quietly, and seabirds were lined up flying over the sea. The sky was in fantastic golden in the twilight with some loose clouds that were swimming across the setting sun. The afterglow of the sun crossover the clouds and scattered on the calm sea which had no waves and created a beautiful seascape.

In the middle of the sea, a great clipper ship was sailing in such a dreamy seascape alone. It belonged to the Western Country and it was heading to the _Peacock Land_ on the other side of the sea. The ship carried more than a hundred passengers and it was known as the fastest and safest ship of Western Country. It had sailed this shipping line for dozens of times, and under Captain Rodrigo, the ship's oldest and well-experienced captain's command. The ship surmounted every dangerous and difficult on its way.

On the ship's deck, a large group of passengers was singing and dancing. This was because the ship had just achieved its Twentieth Anniversary of the maiden voyage. There was going to be a celebration party for this anniversary on the ship, so lots of sailors and attendants were preparing for that. Many tables and chairs were arranged at one side of the deck. A young girl was holding a large plate of freshly cut Tuna Sashimi and ran quickly to a waiter who was standing and counting seats near the corner. The girl has with long auburn hair that worn in a ponytail. She was wearing a black west and black leggings with a belt and ankle bands full of golden runes. Her tiny little bare feet were pattering along the wooden deck.

"You've been working very hard, Poney." the waiter said to the young girl kindly. "I can't image how capable you are at a very young age."

"It's a piece of cake!" the girl whose name is Poney answered in an innocent voice.

After saw Poney's face bathed in sweat, the waiter smiled and gave her a cup of ice water.

"Thank you!" Poney said literally and took the cup from the waiter's hand. She then gulped the ice water in it quickly.

"You look tired, we just have done our work right now. You can have a rest for yourself." The waiter said to Poney.

"I'm not tired. I can keep working!" Poney said and wiped her forehand with her hand. She cleaned her sweat off her head at once.

"I know you are hard-working." The waiter said, "however, you shall listen to me because I am your supervisor."

"Mmm… Okay." Poney answered. She then went to the edge of the deck and sat down against the guardrail at the edge of the deck. The waiter smiled at Poney, then he turned around and did his job.

"AHA…" Poney stretched her arms out and yawned. She then looked around the people celebrating on the deck. Her eyes finally fell on a newly married couple who went to Peacock Land for their honeymoon.

"Oh…" Poney suddenly felt a little distressed. She lowered her head and recalled what she had experienced in the past few weeks.

A couple of weeks ago, at a harbor near the west border of the Western Country…

"What!? He went to the Peacock Land on the other side of the sea!" After heard a passing sailor's description, Poney was a little shocked.

"Yes, because he was a handsome young man, so I remember him exactly." The sailor answered with his hand rubbing his chin. "He was muttering to himself when he got on the ship."

"I thought he went to Putra because he was controlled by the Gravekeepers from there." Poney thought, "I can't believe that he went to the Western Country and then headed to the overseas. It must be the controller's death made Najasho lost his mind!"

"Peacock Land is not only far from here but also has so many dangers on the way. I think you'd better give up!" The sailor advised Poney.

"Thank you," Poney answered. She turned around and looked at the endless sea. "At least I find a clue. I'm coming for you, Najasho!" Poney thought. She then ran to the ships berthed at the port and asked each captain.

"I'm sorry, there's no more space onboard." Captain Rodrigo said to Poney helplessly. "Moreover, your money doesn't even enough for a fourth-class ticket."

"Please captain! I'm willing to work on the ship to pay for the rest of the ticket costs." Poney entreated a favor of the captain with a tear in her eyes.

"But…Can you tell me what reason makes you go to such a faraway place alone, little girl?" Captain Rodrigo started to suspect.

"Because there is someone really important to me there," Poney answered.

"Hmm… I see." Captain Rodrigo seemed understood. "The ship will achieve its Twentieth Anniversary during this trip, so there will be celebrations. We will need more workers. However, sleeping may be a problem. I'm afraid you will have to lie on those moldy junk in the bottom cabin."

"It doesn't matter! I can even sleep on the deck." Poney said in confidence.

Suddenly, a girl's voice came out, "She can be my roommate."

Both the captain and Poney turned around to the direction of the voice when they heard it. Next second, Poney was surprised and saw a girl with silver short hair and big blue eyes in a medical uniform was smiling to her and the captain. She also had a mahogany medical kit on her arm. What made Poney surprised was the similarities between the outlook of this girl and her passed friend Tsukushi. The only differences between them were the color of this girl's hair and pupils, and her normal chest measurement. Poney froze there, she didn't know how to answer this enthusiastic girl.

"Helen!" the captain was a little surprised and said. "Yes." The girl answered. "My bed is up and down. It's fit for this girl to sleep. I just hope she doesn't have too much luggage."

"That's settled then. Just go and get aboard." Said the captain.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Poney suddenly realized that she forgot to say thanks to this girl whose name was Helen.

At that moment, Poney felt she was fortune's favorite. Not only because she can go to the Peacock Land to find Najasho in a short time, but she also met a nice traveling companion that made her feel not lonely during the trip. With this thinking, Poney and Helen introduced each other and said goodbye to Captain Rodrigo. They followed the rest of the passengers on board.

Helen led Poney through crowded the passageway of second-class and arrived at a small room at the back of the ship.

"This is the clinic…" Poney read the label on the door of this room and said to Helen, "Does it mean you are…"

"Yes, I am the on-board physician of this ship," Helen answered happily and opened the door of the clinic.

The room was not so big but very clean. There were many different books of medical science and remedies on the shelves next to the desk on the left. There was an upper and lower bed on the opposite side of the desk. The upper berth was full of sundries because of idling for a long time. On the wall near the head of the bed, there was a small porthole that can see the seascape at the back of the ship. Helen put her medical kit on the desk and turned around to remove those stuff on the upper berth.

"Let me help you." Poney couldn't just stand there and watch. She came and tried to take a dirty glass on the upper berth.

"No! Please don't!" Helen was a little scared and she stopped Poney. "Most of these containers had contained chemicals, they have certain dangers!"

"Ah!" Poney stopped quickly after heard Helen's words.

Since then, Poney listened to Helen's suggestion and sat on the chair near the desk with her hands held her legs. She was looking at Helen cleaning the upper berth. After Helen removed all of the stuff and swept the dust on the upper bed, she then sat on the lower bed and started chatting with Poney.

After a short conversation, Poney learned that Helen was an orphan like her. Her foster father was the best physician in the capital city of the Western Country. Although Helen's foster father was the only physician that had a fantastic craniotomy in the whole city. He chose to only serve the poor even he could get high payments from the rich. For this reason, the physician built his clinic near the main river flowing through the city.

Many years ago, in a morning, the physician's wife came to the main river to wash clothes. She suddenly saw a papyrus basket flowing from the upper reaches of the river. The basket flowed to the riverbank and stuck in the reeds. There was some crying of a baby came out of the basket. The woman hurried back home and called her husband to the river. They worked together and moved the basket out of the river. They opened the basket and saw a beautiful baby girl crying in it. The couple was both over fifty with no children, so they adopted this baby girl and gave her a name Helen.

Helen was a brilliant girl since she was a child, so the physician passed on his medical skills to her. After Helen graduated from school, she began practicing medicine on her own. The reason Helen chose to be an on-board physician was to avoid stealing her foster father's patients.

"Where do you come from, Poney?" Helen asked.

"Oh, I came from the Capital City of the Empire," Poney answered.

"Really?" after heard what Poney said, Helen was a little surprised. Then she began worried.

"What's the matter?" Poney felt puzzled and asked.

"I heard that there was a terrible thing happened near Capital City recently," Helen said sadly.

"What happened?" Poney got worried, too. Because she still had some companions working in the assassination squad.

"You don't even know it?" Helen was surprised because she had heard some people that came from the Capital City of the Empire talked about this event. She thought Poney might be got involved in it. "During a night several weeks before, an unknown celestial body crash-landed in the forest not far from the Capital City. It set a huge fire and burnt several villages surrounding the Capital City." Helen said sadly.

"What!?" Poney was amazed by what Helen just said.

Three weeks ago, in the suburbs of the Capital City…

The forest fire had been burning for two days. Because of the lack of control, the fire spread rapidly and many villages and small towns near the Capital City were destroyed by the fire. This disaster was so huge and closed to the Capital City of the Empire that both the Imperial Army and Revolution Army sent teams to extinguish the fire and rescue people.

In a village that had just been hit by the fire, the scene was pretty chaotic. The beep of the house burning, the screams, cries, and prayers of the escaping people were all intertwined and extremely distressed. A signalman of the Revolution Amy was riding a horse carefully through a chaotic crowd and headed to a woman in a black suit with short straight hair that looks like a man who was commanding the firefighting.

"General Najenda! General Najenda!" The signalman said to the woman out of his breath. "The fire in the south is out of control!"

"Let the subordinates and the refugees evacuate as early as possible! And don't forget to cut down the trees on both sides! We are almost done our mission." Najenda said to the signalman.

"Yes, sir!" The signalman answered, "and be careful, the Empire has called General Esdeath back from the battlefield in the north to put out this fire. She is on the way here!" The signalman warned Najenda.

"Got it!" Najenda answered. She then began thinking, "I can't believe that the subjugation of the Northern Tribes was finished so quickly! How powerful you are, Esdeath?"

Tens of kilometers away from the forest fire…

Esdeath was riding a flying Danger Beast that looks like a dragon heading towards the burning forest. Her three best subordinates, Liver, Nyau, and Daidara, also known as the Three Beasts, were riding three smaller flying creatures after her.

"Well, I can't believe that the Prime Minister called me back just for this piece of junk!" Esdeath looked at the forest under fire angrily and complained, "If it wasn't the Hero of the North weaker than what I thought, I swear I'll never come back in such a hurry!"

Back to the present…

"After this disaster happened, the whole Empire was in a huge panic and there were many rumours appeared. Someone said this disaster was God's punishing hand to the corrupt imperial officials, others said it was a warning to the imperial court to punish those treacherous court officials that brought misery to the citizens. I heard that Capital City is in chaos right now." Helen said.

"How could this be possible?" Poney felt unbelievable after heard what Helen said about the Empire because this was different from what Gozuki taught her in the Elite Seven. "It was the rebels who against the Empire brought pain and suffer to the citizens," Poney said to herself.

"It was true." Helen said seriously, "Today's Empire is already rotten under the tyranny of the Prime Minister who uses the young Emperor as his puppet. This has been known for a long time in the Capital City."

"Really?" Poney still felt uncertain, but she immediately recalled the cold feeling came from the head of the assassination squad who asked her if she could go to search for Akame, the traitor of the Elite Seven and the hidden pistol in that man's pocket that aimed at her. It seemed that there was still a lot of things she didn't know. Having thought this far, Poney held her leg tighter and bowed her head.

"However, it's great to hear that Poney escaped from this disaster." Helen smiled and said to Poney. She then held out her hand in a medical glove to shake with Poney.

"Oh, thank you." Poney felt relaxed after seeing this and then she held Helen's gloved hand kindly.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I finally completed the first part of Chapter 3. This chapter is the continuation of the final chapter of Akame Ga Kill! Zero Manga and it is about Poney, a survived member of assassination group Elite Seven. In the ****final chapter of Akame Ga Kill! Zero Manga, Poney left the assassination squad and started her journey to find Najasho, the leader of ****Elite Seven. She followed Najasho's way to the most westerly of the Western Tribes and arrived a port city. Near the sea, a sailor told Poney that Najasho took a ship and went to the other side of the Akame Ga Kill Planet and arrived a place called "Peacock Land". In the manga, we can see that the ****Peacock Land's culture looks like the Ming Dynasty of China. Their buildings, bridges, potted trees, and people's dressing are pretty oriental. This also explained the reason Najasho shown in Wakoku in "Hinowa Ga Crush!" the continuation of "Akame Ga Kill!". Najasho travelled around the globe and arrived Wakoku, an island country located at the east of the Empire in Akame Ga Kill! In my story, I decided to create the continuation of Poney's adventure. She and many other characters will be important in the further story.**


End file.
